Glistens
by Shanblue
Summary: Yuki has a terrible past. He is constantly having terrible flashbacks and he is haunted by Akito. When he meets Tohru, though, his life changes. Will Tohru be able to change the way he lives?
1. Chapter 1- The Past I Can't Escape

**_Hello! It's Shanblue! I was very excited to release my first chapter for Fanfiction. I also have an account on Fictionpress, which I do more work work on. You should check that out. Anyways, enjoy this fanfic from the perspective of Yuki-kun._**

**The cold grey eyes that reflect mine are dull. They don't shine with the usual spark that shines in a regular 6 year olds eyes. It's not a surprise. I have grown up in a surprisingly different way. But a needle still pierces my heart every time I remember the life I could have had. If I was born into a different family, or even if I had spoken up.  
My eyes travel up to my hair, which is a sleek grey color. It goes down to my ears without a single wave, but it is mussed up. I try to grin, but it looks sick on my face so I drop it immediately.  
I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I am ready. I check my shirt for any additional wrinkles or dirt, but nothing has accumulated. I push open the sliding door and I feel my face pale and my heart drop when I see who comes down the hallway. I was hoping for some preparation before I saw her.  
She smiles at me, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. I feel the tears well up in my eyes like they do every time I see her.  
"Mom, don't leave me with him! He scares me!" I cry desperately, tugging at the bottom of her kimono. She swats my hand away and her smile widens.  
"What are you talking about! He's your best friend!" her voice is dull, like it always is.  
"Mom! Please!" I wail, but she doesn't hear me. She opens the door for me and pushes me gently through the door. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and I don't have the courage to blink them away anymore. They slide down my cheeks, and I can imagine they are glistening.  
"Mom!" I am sobbing now, and I can barely move my shuddering lips.  
"You can't cry like that in front of the head of the family. Quit crying," her voice whips at me, as if she actually smacks me, and I can feel my heart breaking again. Again. Again.  
My heart hardens like it always does, preparing myself for the torture. I close my eyes.  
But when I open them, I am staring at a ceiling, 17 again.**

**_I feel kind of depressed after writing this. When reading the manga and watching the anime, I cried when I saw the segment covering Yuki's past. This is a very emotional part of the story, so I felt I should start if from there. Please keep reading, it will get better._**


	2. Chapter 2- Typical Day

_**Hello! Thankyou for clicking the 'follow' button and the 'favorite' button and the 'review' button. I am going to try to post every Friday, but I'm sorry if that doesn't work out. Anyhoo, please enjoy the story. Yuki is going to meet Tohru probably in the next chapter, so keep reading. Sorry these are so short, btw.**_

**I hear my alarm clock beep and I groan. I slam my fist into it and the whole room shakes. I roll over in bed and flick my lamp on, rubbing my eyes. Another bad dream last night. I have them at least once a week, but they have been coming more frequently lately.  
Yuki! I bought some fast-food for breakfast!" his voice sparkles, and I know he did something bad immediately.  
I hoist myself out of my bed and quickly get changed. I comb out my hair and head into the kitchen.  
"What are you in your school clothes for? It's Saturday!" Shigure laughs, but inside the laugh is nervousness.  
"What did you do?" my voice is stone cold.  
Shigure laughs again, his face paling. He scratches the back of his neck with an eery smile on his face.  
"Talk." I say again.  
"W-well, I just got informed by the main house that Kyo-kun might be dropping in soon," he gulps.  
"Who told you this?" I am up in an instant, pinning him against the wall and snarling.  
"One of the care-takers for the dojo started up a rumor that Kyo was training somewhere... apparently he is coming home. Don't freak out if you see him. Please," Shigure laughs as sweat drips down his face, "heh. The fast food is over there," he says weakly, pointing at the table.  
We don't go into our kitchen. It's an unspoken rule. Not a rule, more like we want to live. Going into our kitchen is like going into anybody's living hell. It' s quite a good weapon, actually.  
I nod, releasing him and head towards the table. I open up the boxes to find curry inside one and rice inside the other.  
"Really? For breakfast?" I mutter to myself. I turn around to glare at Shigure, but he has retreated to his workspace.  
I was in an okay mood, when I got up, at least. Until Shigure spoiled my day.  
"Why aren't you going to school?" Shigure asks, obviously still shaken.  
I can feel my blood pressure rising as he speaks. I clench my fists and slowly turn around.  
"You told me it was Saturday," my voice is practically shaking with anger, and I speak through gritted teeth.  
"Haha! Sorry I got my days confused!" he violently scratches his head and gives me another 'sorry' smile and runs out of the room.  
I have to run to school and I make it just in time for the bell to ring. I glance around me, watching the admiring girls blush and steal glances at me. They whisper to each other.  
Then the sliding door is rougly forced open and the room goes silent. I sigh. This again. The Yuki fanclub girls start doing their daily cheerleading routine, and when they stop the boys look at them with diamonds in their eyes. They love the attention.  
"Yuki!" Minigawa-sempai's voice cries above all the other fangirls voices, and I look over at them, completely interested for the first time.  
"How are you doing today! Do you want us to do anything about these girls that are bothering you?!" the fanclubbers all say in unison.  
Minigawa-sempai is the president of the Yuki fanclub, and she is constantly harassing me alont with other girls.  
The door slides roughly once more, and I turn my head away when I see the yankee, Arisa-san, come striding in holding a plastic knife from the cafeteria.  
"Tohru-chan has a headache! Quit your frickin yapping!" she screeches, and the class members cower in fear.  
"We're not afraid of you! You're just a frickin unpopular yankee!" Minigawa-sempai scoffs at her, giggling.  
"Are you sure?" Arisa-san's voice is quiet and calm. She looks at Minigawa-sempai with a look of complete bloodlust, and the fanclub girls run away, leaving the class members to deal with the threats. I smile to myself. Thank god for yankees.**

**_I am trying to keep everybody's personality the same. Please let me know if I am changing anybody's. And also, I know you haven't seen Yuki's 'nice boy' side yet, but he hasn't spoken to anybody besides Shigure, so it's kind of unsurprising._**


	3. Chapter 3- Revelation

**_I'm really sorry about the random patches of bold letters, guys. I have this problem with my account on fictionpress too. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up with my schedule, I have been really busy with stories I am writing on Fictionpress. If you want, check out my stories on there too. Well, enjoy._******

I wake up on my own in the morning, waking up crying from a nightmare. I quickly wipe the tears away and change again. I sniffle. We need to restock on tissues. I take the last one out of the box and toss the box in the kitchen. One more piece of garbage won't matter. I dump yesterday's meal in the kitchen, too. Some cleaning crew might come by someday, so it doesn't really matter if I keep it dirty right now.  
I start to shuffle around the junk in the kitchen for the phone. I want to visit the garden today, so I have already decided to skip a big breakfast and just eat steamed rice from the fast-food place near the school. I glance out the window. It's bright. I see Shigure leaning over our Zodiac figures and talking to someone.  
I roll my eyes. Probably his poor editor.  
I grab my backpack off the floor next to the door and slip my outdoor shoes on. I stand on the front porch, savoring the warm feeling of the sun on my skin before heading out towards the deck to say hi to Shigure's editor. It's the polite thing to do.  
"You're sign is a dog, right? That must be why I feel so close to you! I'm a dog too!" Shigure laughs.  
Obviously not his editor. I peer outside, surprised to see Tohru Honda sitting on our porch. I silently open the door and stand above him. I whack him in the head with my backpack.  
"You look more like a pedophile like this. You keep on moving closer and closer..." my voice trails off to hear his response.  
"Hey!" Shigure whines, giving me a dirty look, "what did you put in there, a dictionary?" he rubs his head.  
"Two of them," I mutter.

Tohru looks startled, and I smile at her apologetically. She raises her hand as if debating whether or not to help Shigure, but quickly pulls it back when she notices who I am.

"Honda-san, are you alright?" my voice is like honey; I want it to be, "Good morning, by the way," I smile.

She blushes, "yeah. He was just showing me these Zodiac figures."

"I hope so. He has a history," I glare at him.

"Why do you always make me out to be a perv?" he grumbles.

We end up walking to school together. I am not able visit my garden today. Maybe tommorow. We did walk, but we didn't say much. Tohru was blushing the whole time, and I was thinking about the main house and Kyo. I hope he doesn't come soon.

I hear a racket in the hallway and glance outside. I sigh. The fanclub girls are causing trouble as usual, and they seem to be ganging up on Tohru.

I debate whether or not to come over and help her, but then her friend the yankee steps in, and then Hanajima-san.

She has some unique friends. Her friend Arisa-san, the yankee, is real tough. She misses school regularly and never misses the chance to threaten someone. Hanajima-san, well, she is phsycic. She can send out poison waves. And sense people's waves. She may be dangerous.

"Have you seen that orange-haired clown?" a deep voice chuckles behind me. I turn around to see three first years chatting easily.

"Oh yeah! Bright orange! Even the roots!" he pulls at his hair.

"I feel bad for the fool. He looked lost," the smallest kid pipes up for the first time.

"He deserved getting lost. If he is going to look like a sideshow freak, he might as well not know where he is," the guy grumbles.

"That is twisted logic," the small boy says.

I feel the heat rising in my chee,s and my eyes narrow. How dare he come here? I try to calm myself, knowing that it might not be Kyo, but I get mad again. If he dares show up here...

I slam my locker and run out the school door. I hear a girl sigh and but keep running until I see Shigure walking down the road, laughing amiably. Oh crap.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss in his ear, pushing him into the woods next to the road.

"I wanted to see you at school!" he pats my back and I brush his hand off me.

"We're going for take-out tonight!" Shigure smiles at me.

I groan, "again? We get takeout every night!" I kick the dirt but then continue walking.

I glance at the sky. The sun is setting, and I am hungry enough, but somehow I feel I won't be eating dinner tonight. I hear a high voice that sounds familiar and glance into the woods.

"Do you hear someone?" I ask Shigure.

"No, I think it's you. By the way, do you think we should hire a maid to clean up for us?" his voice bounces off the trees, and it's silent again. But I could have sworn I heard a voice.

And it starts again, "Maybe if I wash my face I'll feel better, mom. Then I'll do my homework..." I hear zipping.

"Yes, I heard that, she's around the corner."Shigure steps quicker but then comes to a stop. I bump into the back of him and my eyes widen.

**Honda-san stares at me, her brown eyes wide, as she freezes. She sits in a brown tent. My jaw drops.**

**_I will have the next chapter out in at least 2 weeks._**


End file.
